Starstruck
Starstruck is a large, burly NightWing. From the moment he was hatched, his mother hated him and attempted to dispose of him the second he took his first breath of ashy air. He was named for the splashes of silver scales on his body that seem to have "struck out" from his wings. Biography Starstruck was hatched to a fairly unloving mother under a single full moon. She had taken his egg outside in hopes of getting rid of it and unknowingly let his egg soak in the moonlight and he hatched a mindreader. Upon seeing the silver tear on his scales, his mother was reminded of the old legends of the Darkstalker. Deciding that her son would grow up to be a monster, Starstruck's mother attempted to slit his throat and let him bleed out. He was found close to death by a NightWing returning from a hunt and was quickly bandaged up and healed. His mother was never identified nor caught after what she did. Without a father as well, this left Starstruck an orphan. Starstruck was left to entertain himself throughout his entire dragonet-hood, he became fairly michevious and a bit of a notorious troublemaker. If things went wrong, he was often at the bottom of it. Of course, he never went all that far in his little jokes. At the end of the day, it was just a minor inconvenience and no one ever got hurt. Eventually, Starstruck turned 10 years old, and was allowed to leave the NightWing island on his own. He never really did, however. He knew he belonged with his fellow NightWings, and strongly believed that's where he would stay for the rest of his life. Unfortunately, things didn't go that way. One of his pranks resulted in the death of a dragon. Before anyone could find out, Starstruck left the NightWing isle and started to live on his own on the main continent. He found that he had a bit of an addiction to treasure--particularly getting paid with it for any sort of effort of his. It turned into a bit of an obsession for him, as he did everything in his power to grow richer. He assassinated, he smuggled, he kidnapped, he harassed, he stalked, he stole, anything to get rewarded for his effort. He didn't even care when the reward was small. He just wanted to fill up the strange, empty hole he often felt deep down inside. Eventually, his search for work brought him to IceWing territory, where he had heard that an IceWing noble was requesting something no one wanted to get him. Starstruck got past the wall using a tunnel that went underneath it and managed to meet up with the IceWing. The IceWing was a high ranked, isolated noble named Mattur. He requested a RainWing. Starstruck had found Mattur's request fairly odd, but was won over by the sum of money and trinkets that the noble had offered him. So, Starstruck trekked to the RainWing forest, and captured the first RainWing he saw--a graceful female named Morphinae. He caged her, chained her, and brought her back to Mattur, where he was rewarded and sent off on his way. However, he didn't leave IceWing territory quite then. He wanted to explore a bit, as the Ice Kingdom was very hard to reach to outsiders and he wanted to explore a bit. This lead to him running into Blue. Although Blue was scared of him, Starstruck found her to be enchantingly beautiful and decided to try and befriend her. Eventually, he earned her trust, despite her knowledge of his mind reading capabilities. He gave her one of his earrings and some sky fire in order to gain her trust further before asking her to run away with him to get married. Blue had been enthusiastic in her agreement. Starstruck was sure that he was finally filling the hole in him, without treasure or jewelry or useless little shiny trinkets. Unfortunately, on the night of the elopement, IceWing guards were tipped off and they ambushed Blue and Starstruck. The lovers were separated and Blue was forced to watch as the IceWing guards slit Starstruck's throat and left him out to bleed in the cold. They dragged her away, and no one was there to stop the bleeding or save Starstruck this time. Appearance Starstruck is a fairly bulky NightWing, tall in stature. He is known for having silver scales in places that NightWings shouldn't--like his spines and the row of scales on his face. He also has silver flecks in his eyes, which aren't as noticeable from far away. His wings have a blue green hue to them, and his dark scales have a bit of a light blue sheen to them. He sports a silver teardrop scale on either side of his face, right on the corners of his dark eyes. He has a scar on his throat from his mother's talons and a silver earring with a light blue jewel hanging from it. Abilities Starstruck is able to breathe fire and blend fairly well into the shadows. He is capable of seeing a little bit better both in the dark and in the bright light thanks to his darker hued eyes. He's extremely strong and is capable of taking on three dragons at once, although he probably won't come out of a fight like that looking too good. Starstruck is also a mind reader. Unfortunately, he never quite learned how to control his power all the way, and he often gets headaches from all the thoughts he listens in on. This trait has saved his life and his hide a good few times, although it wasn't enough to save him in the end. Personality For an orphaned NightWing, Starstruck is rather well tempered and light hearted. He makes jokes more than most other dragons and tends to make light of the worst situations. Still, he does get irritated and lose his patience really easily and has a very demanding presence to him that just goes hand in hand with his sheer size. When it comes to doing his job, he sobers up a bit and acts a bit more scary and serious, but underneath it all, he's still the same dragon. He tends to be a bit of a charming sweetheart to those that he truly likes--which is not many dragons. He's quick to judge and even quicker to impulsively act, which was a major downside of his in the end. Starstruck still does exhibit a few NightWing traits. He's rather prideful and arrogant and thinks highly of himself despite his odd silver scale placement. He thinks he can do anything, as long as he has the motivation to do it. He's a bit oblivious, and guilt often takes a long time to catch up to him. Relationships Mattur Starstruck never saw Mattur as anything more than a treasure hoarding noble. He didn't care much for his attitude, but did care for the wealth in it for him. He doesn't know the IceWing all that well, as he's only ever gone through one deal with him. Morphinae Starstruck actually liked Morphinae a bit as he was traveling across Pyrrhia with her and to the Ice Kingdom. Occasionally, she did annoy him, but he never did anything to harm her and she never really attempted a full, escape from him. Blue Blue was the first dragon Starstruck ever truly came to love. He saw her as the missing piece in his puzzle--the thing that would clog the dark void in his soul spawned from the lack of love and attention he received as a dragonet. Blue was the perfect dragon in his eyes and he never cared that she was an IceWing--for the appearance of her scales ended up not mattering to him in the end. Trivia * He stays away from small towns or villages and remains on the outskirts of any settlements due to the splitting headaches he gets from listening to too many thoughts at once. * Starstruck hates rain. Gallery ] ] Category:Characters Category:Males Category:NightWings Category:Deceased Characters Category:Content (Squilin)